Paperback
by lazywriter123
Summary: Ponyboy runs away to New York City for a summer, there his whole world gets turned upside down, and in the mix he finds love. Warning- some drug use mentioned for some of characters.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Outsiders

Johnny and Dallas are alive and well.

This takes place a few years after the story and Pony is now 16.

Enjoy

Ponyboy, a 16 year old boy living in Tulsa a town in Oklahoma in the year 1967.

He loved to read, watch movies, write, and watch sunsets when he was alone.

A simple boy in a harsh town, full of fighting among the Greasers and the Socs.

He didn't really want to be involved with all the violence and such; he mostly tagged along in rumbles just to fit in with the gang. He really wanted to prove he was tough and not some "kid". But his brothers and the group babied him relentlessly. It irritated him to now end.

He was 16 damn it, not some little kid that still plays with blocks and drinks out of a bottle.

Yet despite it all, he longed for more in his life, more than the drive-in theater, dirty streets, the stupid socs, and pretty much in his little home and little world.

So one day, after the last day of school until summer vacation, he ran away to New York City.

#$#$#$##$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

Ponyboy spent weeks planning his trip; he knew his brothers would never let him go so he decided to go in secret. He did a paper route for over a year to make enough money for a while. He packed his clothes and stuff the night before, while his brothers were asleep. When he was done he went outside to a vacant lot and hid his stuff among some bushes.

He left a note on the dresser for his brothers to find when they see that he didn't come home from school. He promised them that he would write and be back before September.

He got on a bus that wax going to the city and sat in the back with his stuff on the rack above him.

As the bus drove away, he soon saw a sign that read "You are now leaving Tulsa". He then closed his eyes and slept.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$##$#

"Hey Darry, have you seen Pony?"

Darry was sitting in his armchair reading the paper; he looked up at the clock and saw it was a little passed four. Darry blinked, school was over an hour ago. He shook his head and Soda went into the bedroom to see if Pony dropped his school books in there. When he came out he was shaking.

"What's wrong Soda pop?"

Soda had a letter in his hands; he gave the letter to Darry who dropped into his chair when he read the letter.

Soda went to the phone to call the others.

Letters or no letter, Pony was coming home, they thought.

**Days later-**

Ponyboy got off the bus and looked around the large buildings and many people walking by. That's when he felt his stomach grumble. He noticed a small restaurant "The Poet's Corner", and went inside.

The place was small and had a stage at the end. A sign on the stage read, "Free-for-all poetry read".

On the stage was a girl that looked about his age, she had long blonde hair, big blue eyes and a confident smile. She seemed…different the girls he knew at home. So much more… sure of herself and stronger as well.

She was just finishing her poem and then the owner came up and asked if anyone else would want to come up. Ponyboy had a few poems in his bag that he wrote while on the bus. He took a deep breath and got up. He walked to the stage and the small audience clapped politely.

He got up, cleared his throat and spoke.

"This is called, "Flying Away".

_My soul is in the home that I have stayed in for years and years._

_My heart is the people who live in my home and share a piece of heart._

_But as years change, so do I and I must find a new home for my heart and let myself fly away._

_I would tell myself that taking such a risky idea and I should keep my heart where it was._

_But I didn't want to watch the world wiz by as I stayed the same; I wanted to be part of that world that wized by. To grow and let my heart grow. So I want to fly away._

_So I want to fly away and land where my heart will grow even more._

The place gave a huge applause and he smiled and nodded.

The owner and that girl came up to him and shook his hand.

"That was a wonderful reading, what's your name?"

"Ponyboy sir."

The man smiled, "Cool name, I'm Mike, I own this place and this is Sally she works at a store nearby… you don't look like you're from around here."

He shook his hand, "No I'm from Oklahoma."

"Wow that's quite a trip, are you staying somewhere" asked Sally.

"No…I just got here."

"Sounds like you need a place to stay…my friend Henry has a room opened at his apartment complex just a few buildings down…why not stay there?"

"I don't think I can afford that…I only have so much money and I'm only staying for a few months…"

Mike thought for a minute then smiled, "Tell you what, you work here as a waiter and that will pay for your room."

His eyes widened, "Really, thank you so much."

Mike smiled, "Come on, Sally and I will take you over there."

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the Outsiders

Enjoy

Mike walked Pony into the small apartment. There was a refrigerator, a table and chair, a bed, a dresser, an old TV set, and a bathroom.

"It's not much but I think it will be fine" said Mike. "Oh no it's great I never had my own place or even my own bed."

Mike smiled, "Great, so get settled in and once you're done, come back to the café and will discuss how to do your job and what hours you'll work."

Pony nodded and thanked Mike as he left the small room. Pony put away his clothes and made a mental note to buy groceries after work. After a little cleaning of the bathroom and kitchen, he left the room and locked it up for the rest of the day.

At the café, Mike gave Pony an apron and a small name tag. "Ok so you're right down the order and the table number, which is on each table on the napkin holder. Clip the order on the rotating wheel at the chef's window over there. Once you hear the bell run over and bring the order to the table as quick as you can. Got it?"

Pony nodded, "Great, you'll do just fine Pony. Tony is coming in soon and he is another waiter here. Sally usually comes in for a bite during her lunch break. Roger and Bob are the chefs here, were a small restaurant but we do have a nice crowd of regulars. You'll work five days a week from ten to eight and you set the weekends off to enjoy yourself until you go home. The pay is five dollars an hour, that will help cover the cost for your rent and you'll have enough left over for food and whatever else you'll need. Your lunch break will be an hour at two. Sound good?"

Pony nodded and smiled, "I can't thank you enough Mike."

"No sweat little man, now since you just got her today you'll start work tomorrow. Don't be late! Go out and have a little fun. Why not stop by the record store that Sally works at?"

Pony smiled, "Yeah she seems like a cool girl."

Pony walked to the record store and saw Sally sorting through some records. "Oh hey, it's nice for you to stop by" she said with a smile that sent shivers down his spine.

They chatted for awhile and then Pony went back to his apartment to rest up for work tomorrow.

He looked out his window and saw thousand so f building and in the distance, the large central area of New York. People all over the world were there and the world seemed to center right there.

He made a promise to himself to go there before he goes back home.

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
